The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition. In a more specific aspect, this invention relates to a cosmetic composition for treating fingernails and toenails (sometimes collectively referred to in this application as xe2x80x9cnailsxe2x80x9d).
The present invention also provides a process for treating nails with a cosmetic composition.
In the cosmetic industry of today, a multitude of compositions are commercially available to achieve various effects for the skin and face of a person.
Particularly, cosmetic compositions have been developed for a person""s hands and feet, specifically the fingernails and toenails. These compositions are designed and formulated to provide color and other effects to the nails of a person""s hands and feet. An example of a popular cosmetic composition in this area is nail polish, which is available in a wide variety of colors from clear to vividly intense shades.
Of course, the development of nail polish resulted in a need for a composition to remove the nail polish so that, for example, the color can be changed. In this way, different colors can be used for accents at various functions or for various purposes.
However, a disadvantage to nail polish removal compositions is that the use of such compositions may tend to weaken the nails. This potential disadvantage has lead to the development of compositions which are designed and formulated to nourish and strengthen nails and compositions which are designed and formulated to moisturize and soften cuticles. As these compositions, however, are separate from a nail polish remover composition, the user must purchase and apply these compositions in separate steps, which can result in a lengthy process.
In view of the above discussion, there is a need in the cosmetic industry for a composition which can be used, in a single step, (a) to remove nail polish, (b) to nourish and strengthen the nails to overcome any potential weakening of the nails by the nail polish remover composition and (c) to moisturize and soften the cuticles around the nails.
Briefly described, the present invention provides a cosmetic composition for treating nails. The composition of this invention provides for the removal of nail polish, for the nourishing and strengthening of the nails and for the moisturizing and softening of cuticles.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which removes nail polish from fingernails and toenails.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which nourishes nails.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which strengthens nails.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which moisturizes cuticles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which softens cuticles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which can be applied as a liquid, cream, gel or other form.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which can be applied through a pad.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cosmetic composition which can be applied as a liquid on a sponge positioned within a jar or other container.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.